To remove the need for changing batteries in a hearing device, hearing devices are designed to be rechargeable. As such, hearing devices are often equipped with rechargeable batteries that can be recharged in a hearing device charger, while the batteries are still in the hearing device. To charge the hearing device, the hearing device is inserted into a charging port of the hearing device charger. For effective charging of the hearing device, the hearing device is held in a charging position in the hearing device charger, such that hearing device charging contacts/terminals on the hearing device contact electrically charger contacts in the hearing device charger. In essence, the charging port comprises a vault into which a hearing device can be inserted, with charging terminals disposed in the vault for contacting charging terminals on the hearing device.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,253,377 (the ‘377 patent’) describes a hearing aid battery charger for a hearing aid equipped with rechargeable batteries. In the '377 patent, the hearing aid is held in a charging position in the hearing aid battery charger, while a charging current is provided to the hearing aid batteries. Since hearing devices come in different shapes and sizes, the hearing device charger is manufactured with a charging dock that is shaped and sized for a particular hearing device. Normally, the hearing device is purchased with a hearing device charger, which may be configured as a box or the like to store the hearing device and/or hearing device accessories as well as to serve as a charger for the hearing device.